Siege of Windhelm
The Siege of Windhelm was fought on 4E 201, located in Windhelm, Skyrim between Cyrodiilic Empire lead by Empress Marcella Septim; which also badly wounded again during the seige and Stormcloaks lead by Ulfric Stormcloak. The result of battle with Imperial victory, with Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist was killed and peace been restored and Stormcloaks had been defeated. After the battle, Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes new Jarl. History After the easily captured Fort Amol, Empress Marcella Septim who was seriously wounded and was recovered from her wounds and set goal to capture Windhelm, capital of the Stormcloaks. Empress Marcella Septim, General Tullius and Legate Rikke and the Cyrodiilic Army arrive at Windhelm for the battle to begin. At the day of the seige Tullius at the gates, giving a speech to a group of Imperial Soldiers: "All right. It's time to deliver the final blow to the Stormcloak rebellion. You have all fought bravely, and sacrificed much to bring us to this point. Ulfric thinks he can hide behind the walls of his castle. But we will fight our way in and drag him out through the rubble to face justice. Because this is the end for them, the Stormcloaks will fight like cornered rats. They will be fierce and crafty. But they are no match for Legionnaires. You are the best and the brightest warriors in Tamriel. Professional soldiers, fearless and devastating. The Empress will be paying close attention to what happens here today. Men who distinguish themselves will be well rewarded. Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the Empire! For the Dragonborn Empress! For the Legion!" During the siege/battle, Marcella Septim was badly-seriously wounded making her second consective battle that been wounded (after Battle for Fort Amol). Marcella had been shot by arrow and pieces the legs and arms, making her differcult to walk, and was stabbed two times, once in arm and once in abdomen (which the stomach wound were deep). She limpy drag herself and her wounds to contune to battle, as her battlemage, Constantius Emmanuel was set to protect her, along with Legate Rikke and Marcella's girlfriend, Brelyna Maryon. The battle between Imperials and Stormcloaks still battling each other for another fifteen minutes, Legate Emmanuel Admand was also wounded, once in arm by arrow shot. The Empress was too weak and limpy to contuning battle, even though she been battle with wounds—but manage little recover with a weak potion of healing, she was carried and wasto get with help of Alexandra and her battlemage Emmanuel. The Empress' remaining strength were weak but was ready to confront Ulfric, with remaining barricades wew destroy. When they enter the palace, Ulfric will be sitting on his throne with Galmar standing by his side. The Empress who been holding her stomach wound, limpy with her sword in her hand. General Tullius and Legate Rikke will enter also, and Tullius will demand Ulfric's surrender, stating that Ulfric is the only one standing between Skyrim and peace and that he needs to be killed to regain the peace. Ulfric and Galmar will become hostile and attack the three of you. With weakness, the wounded Empress weakly said "You can't kill an Dragonborn Empress...You Ulfric are no High King." and uses Unleashing Force on Ulfric the some thu'um that Ulfric killed High King Torygg. Wounded Marcella Septim killed Galmar with her sword, and forced Ulfric to his knees. Marcella weakly walk to Ulfric and she looks at Ulfric, "General Tullius was right about you, you started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace. You will be as a failure that you tried so hard to defeat The Empire. I'm the ancestor of Talos or Tiber Septim and have the blood of Akatosh. I hope you Ulfric will serve you in Sovngarde and Torygg will see you there." Marcella Septim uses her all her strength with her prayers within the Nine Divines and killed Ulfric. Marcella holstered her sword before collapsing to ground because of her wounds. Rikke grabbed the wounded Empress and carry her to safety. Aftermath Ulfric and Galmar were defeated, making Civil War in Skyrim ended after twenty-five year civil war. The Empire captured Windhelm, and destroyed the rebellion. Jarl Elisif the Fair was elected as High Queen and was crowned with a Jagged Crown. Nord soldier veteran, Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes new Jarl of Windhelm (Jarl of Eastmarch). His goals is says he is taking steps to "assimilate" the Argonians into Windhelm, although it may take time as the Nords are protective of their homeland. He also makes plans with the Dunmer to renovate the Gray Quarter to improve their lives in Windhelm.